Fairy Tail Z
by DiscoStu09
Summary: Takeshi is a lower class Saiyan who survived the Saiyan massacre. Now he has joined Fairy Tail but what secrets does he hide about the fate of his Saiyan race? Strictly Fairy Tail Universe, no Dragonball Z characters. Only techniques and the Saiyan race is taken from DBZ. (Hiatus!)
1. Takeshi meets Erza

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Dragonball Z**

**I put this in the Crossover section even though there are no actual characters in Dragonball Z that will appear in this. The world is strictly Fairy Tail and I have only added in the Saiyan Race and my OC's Saiyan name will be Kakarot, for the sheer fact that I just love that name.**

**Of course the level of him will not be near those in Dragonball Z as they are far too powerful, my character will be nowhere near able to destroy a planet at any point in this story. Whether my OC becomes a Super Saiyan is still up for debate and if I decide to do that, then he will not go higher than that. **

**I only started watching the Fairy Tail in the recent weeks and have strictly stuck with the anime; I have not looked ahead in the manga, so NO SPOILERS. I needed something to fill in for Bleach since the anime was cancelled.**

**As for his pairing, I am not too sure yet, it mainly depends on how freely I write his relationship with every character, but it will most likely be one of these women;**

**Lucy, Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, Cana, or Levy. However I am leaning towards pairing him with Erza.**

**I'm usually a Natsu X Lucy fan but I can make an exception if it feels right with Lucy but I will also take into consideration what the fans want. All of you are taking time to read this story and while it is my choice what to do with the plot and everything, I like to get the readers involved, so give me what pairings you want. It also doesn't have to be just my OC; you can give me any pairing such as Natsu X Lucy or Gray X Juvia for example.**

**Chapter 1 - Takeshi meets Erza**

**X776, Outside of Caelum kingdom.**

"Did you get any?" A man asked surrounded in a black cloak leaning against a tree waiting outside Caelum Kingdom in a forest along with another person.

His shorter companion shook his head negatively, "None, people are beginning to get suspicious about our activities."

"The boss is not going to be happy if we don't bring at least one person."

Both shivered, the punishment that they will receive is going to be brutal.

"What do we do?" The shorter one asked fear clearly in his voice.

His taller and older cohort shook his head, "I don't know"

"Should we just run away?"

"No" Was the stern reply, "If we just run, then we will be hunted for the rest of our lives. We better just suck it up."

His partner didn't look convinced however just as they were about to depart, there was a large flash of light that lit up the nights sky. This followed by a large crash into the ground and furthering increasing the two men's surprise was a few trees falling to the ground. Both of them glanced at each other and hurried over to the location of the crash and were shocked to see what had caused this. Inside a human sized crater, they discovered a young black haired boy couldn't be older than 11 years old was lying face first in the ground. **(Think Gohan vs. Cell hair)**

His upper body was coverless, and it was covered in cuts, bruises and blood while the black pants that he was wearing had many slashes in them.

The taller one quickly jumped into the crater and knelt next to the boy and checked the pulse on his neck and found that it was still beating albeit weakly. He looked back up to his companion, smirking at the curious look on his face.

"Looks like we have found another slave."

"But where did he come from?" The other asked.

The older man shrugged, "Who cares? If we don't bring back at least one slave then we will be put under torture."

He shivered; he remembered the screams of the slaves and even guards that experience the brutal torture that is held at the tower. He under no circumstances wanted to be put under that torture and if forcing a kid into slavery, then so be it.

However as they took the kid to their boat they didn't think much of the bloody scar on the kids lower back.

**Tower of Heaven**

"Nee-san!"

"Erza!"

Several voices yelled out as Erza was thrown back into her prison cell along with her friends after being tortured for being the supposed mastermind in the latest jail escape. Jellal, the person she admired had attempted to rescue her but failed and was now receiving his own torture. The result of this torture would cause an effect that they didn't foresee. Never in their worst nightmares did it ever occur that Jellal would be possessed by supposedly Zeref's the most evil mage's spirit.

"Where is Jellal?" Shô asked desperately, he considered both Jellal and Erza his older siblings.

"Leave her alone. You should just be happy that she made it back here alive." One of the security guards told them forcibly.

"Hey Don, we got another one." A voice yelled out.

The next minute, the guard that had shouted out to Don, threw another kid into the prison cell before shutting the door and locking it. The boy groaned from his position while most of the child slaves surrounded their friend Erza, all gasping and looking at the lack of eye on Erza's face. Old man Rob however checked up on the young boy the guards had threw in and was astonished by the injuries that he had sustained.

Seeing that the boy seemed to on the verge of waking up, Rob gave the boy a few nudges on the shoulder and the boy's eyes opened.

"Are you okay lad?"

"Where am I?" He asked groggily before hissing as he felt his injuries.

"Careful, you have a lot of injuries, how did you get such injuries? Did the guards do this to you?"

The boy blinked as he began to push the pain out of mind and began taking in his surroundings. He saw that he was in a dark cave, with jail bars blocking the exit and a mixture of adults and kids all dressed in rags.

"Where am I?" He repeated to the lean old man with pale skin. The boy noticed that he had long white hair and equally as long and white eye brows. He wore a pair of beige shorts with no shirt.

"You're at the Tower of Heaven"

"Heaven?" The boy muttered confused, "Am I dead?"

"No, you are a prisoner and slave now at this tower."

"Slave? What do you mean?"

The old man sighed, "Everyone in this cell is a slave that is forced to build this tower."

"For what purpose?" The boy asked as he sat up, finally gaining his bearings and ignoring the pain.

"To resurrect the dark mage Zeref." The old man answered gravely.

The boy's eyes widened and the old man knew that he understood the significance of his statement.

"What is your name kid?"

The boy was silent for a moment, unless his age was now deceiving his eyes but it seemed that the boy was looking thoughtful.

"Takeshi" He answered, "What's your name old man?"

The old man smiled, "Rob, so tell me kid; how did you get all of those injuries?"

Takeshi frowned and he pushed his latest memories away and lied, "I don't remember."

Rob looked at him suspiciously but decided not to press him as Takeshi stood up and looked at all of the slaves more closely. They were all bruised, dirty an in cheap rags but it was the look in their eyes that hurt him the most. It was a look of utter hopelessness, in fact, there eyes were worse than what his used to be and it made him furious.

He focused his attention on the small scarlet headed girl that had to be roughly his age and she was missing her right eye. He then asked Rob,

"Are all of the guard's mages?"

Rob shook his head, "No, there are not many mages here because there doesn't need to be. A few mages keep all of the guards under control and in turn that keeps all of us controlled."

Takeshi looked at him thoughtfully, "And what if some of the slaves are mages? Would they have the strength to revolt?"

Rob looked at him surprised, "No, there is no slave that has any magic in them."

This of course was a lie but he didn't know if the boy could be trusted. They had made several recent tries to escape, so he wouldn't put it past them to plant a spy. Both Erza and Jellal were close to releasing their magic, all they needed was a big push before it would burst forward. Kids such as Sho, Simon, Wally and Millianna all had magic deep within them along with others but were not close to releasing it yet.

"Liar" Takeshi smirked at him, "I know for a fact that you are one."

Rob's eyes widened, "How?"

"Because I am one too, and I can sense your magic."

"You're a mage?" Rob asked.

Takeshi nodded, "Now I can sense a large well of magic in the girl over there, all she needs is a push and no doubt it will happen if we revolt. Both of us should be enough to handle the mages and once the girl unlocks her magic, she will have no trouble dealing with the guards."

"Erza" Rob said, "Her name is Erza. As for my magic, unfortunately my age along with being captive here has weakened my power severely."

"I don't need you to fight a bunch of mages, just give me some backup. I will do all of the grunt work."

Rob was stunned by this kid's confidence, "How? What makes you think that you can defeat them all?"

"I don't" Takeshi answered truthfully, "All I know is that I don't want to be a slave, to be treated like dirt and do something that I don't want to do."

'_I've already experienced enough of that already'_

"Either we escape or die trying." He declared.

Rob was silent for a few minutes and finally asked, "What happened for you to develop an attitude like that?"

"I haven't had an easy life." Takeshi said bluntly not getting into details.

He walked up to the bars, passing the kids as Erza watched him curiously. Once he was only a few metres from the bars he yelled out, "Hey! Guard, give me some food you bastard."

A lot of the people in the cell looked terrified especially the children except for Rob as he prepared himself for what Takeshi was about to do. Erza was another one that was interested in what the new kid was doing as the words that Jellal had told her rang through her head.

'_We have to fight.'_

Jellal was right, they had to fight.

"Get back kid and stay silent." The single slightly overweight guard that was watching the cell sneered at him.

"Why don't you make me?" Takeshi taunted him.

The guard's face turned into an ugly scowl at the taunt, growling he bit out, "I'll give you one warning kid, back away or I will cut off one of your hands."

Takeshi smirked as he hid his left hand behind his back which enabled only those inside the cell to see it. Everyone's but Rob's eyes widened when they saw a small magic circle appeared on his fist; thankfully it was so small that the guard couldn't see it.

"Cut my hand off? You couldn't even lift your sword and not to mention that you seemed to have a hard time catching your breath. You know, when wearing heavy armour, you need muscle not fat."

"That's it you little bastard!" The guard roared as he threw the door and pulled out his sword. The children except Erza began backing away to the back of the cell as Takeshi just stood and waited for the attack.

The guard swung the sword at Takeshi's left shoulder but Takeshi calmly sidestepped to the right and dodged the attack. He swung his left hand towards the guard's face with a small ball of light blue energy in his hand and smashed it into the man's face. The small concentrated ball of energy burned the man's face causing him to yell out in pain as he fell to his knees and dropping his sword. With both hands grabbing his face, Takeshi picked up his sword and using the handle, he hit the guard in the back of the head. The force of the blow sent him face first into the ground and he fell unconscious. With his opponent knocked out, Takeshi threw the sword onto the ground and it skidded towards the astonished Erza.

"Did you all hear that?"

"Ben do you copy?... Ben?"

"Is he picking up?"

"No he isn't responding!"

"Quick everyone down to Ben's position!"

The sounds of all the guards' voices followed by the approaching footsteps sent all of the slaves into a fit of terror but Takeshi showed no fear as he stepped outside the cell. Now in the corridor he saw that there were many cells that contained slaves which made him both grateful and disgusted. Grateful for the fact that they had many that will be able to fight and disgusted that nobody had discovered this tower and done something about it.

He looked to his right and saw three guards charging towards him and then he looked to the left to see four others racing towards him. Takeshi raised both his hands to the point where they were level with his shoulders, one in each direction. Palms facing the guards, a magical circle appeared just in front of them and he yelled;

"Rapid Fire!"

A large ball of light blue and white energy engulfed each of his hands and then a barrage of small spheres of energy shot out of them. All of the guards tried to block or dodge the sudden attack but were unable as they were hit by multiple blasts of energy. Takeshi then followed up by launching multiple energy waves at all of the prison cells and successfully freeing all of the slaves.

However one of the prison guards was still conscious from Takeshi's barrage and using a walkie talkie yelled to the higher ups;

"We have a revolt!"

Takeshi quickly responded to the guards shout by holding out his hand with index finger pointed outward towards him and thumb pointed up like a child pretending to use a handgun.

"Bang Beam!"

A blue, lightning fast bullet was emitted from his finger like shooting a gun and collided with the sentry's forehead. Using this move against people that are unable to use magic is very dangerous as all mages have some sort of subconscious protection against other magic attacks. If he fired this attack at a mage it wouldn't pierce the head and only bruise it but using this against a non-mage could kill them. So he held back a lot of its power so he didn't kill the man, he had enough blood on his hands already.

He looked around at the slaves in the prison cells and none of them made a move to get out and he could see that they were terrified. However he knew that he couldn't get them up to fight since he hadn't shared the pain alongside them but thankfully someone was capable of rallying them.

Erza, seeing that this boy had taken out several security guys with ease, she picked up the fallen sword as her friends looked at her surprised.

"Take their weapons!" She shouted, "We won't get freedom by obeying them or running away! We have to fight! For the sake of freedom, stand up!"

It was Erza that summoned the courage of all those enslaved and made them rise up to fight for their freedom. Thanks to Takeshi's Rapid Fire, they were able to successfully defend themselves from the first wave of thugs before Takeshi grimaced in pain and realised that he didn't have as much magic left as he thought.

He decided to conserve as much magic as possible until he encountered the mages in charge of this operation.

"Don't take 'Mad Dog' Wally-sama lightly!" Wally shouted as he smashed one opponent with a shovel followed by kicking another.

"Thanks to you bastards for toughing me up!" Simon yelled attacking one of his enemies in the back of the head with a hammer.

"Shit" A guard said as he dodged a slash from Erza's sword but couldn't escape the follow up kick.

**Torture Chamber**

"This guy doesn't even utter a sound. Not fun at all." A fat mage said as he watched the young blue haired boy with a strange reddish marking/tattoo under and above his right eye being tortured. He was tied to a pole being electrocuted by some type purple lightning magic.

The thinner one added his input, "Keep pretending that you can take it, and something terrible will happen to you just like that girl from before."

"Hey, little squirt; do you know what a sacred task it would be to complete the R-System?" The fat one asked.

"On the dawning of the day the tower is completed, you all will be taken to paradise." The thin one said.

"The R-System will revive our god." The fat mage answered.

"Shut up, pig!" Jellal spat.

"What did you say?"

"Don't mind him." The thin mage assured his partner, "We got to put down those uppity slaves this afternoon. In order to make you to revere our God, we'll keep doing this ceremony over and over!"

With that the electric attack ended as Jellal gasped in relief whilst the two mages left the room.

'_God?'_ Jellal thought, _'There's no such thing. I don't need a God that can't even save a child like me.'_

With his head facing the floor, he didn't see the dark purple and red smoke leak out of the giant crystal in the centre of the room as his thoughts turned dark.

'_I hate... Hate... I hate them all. Those guys, their God, I hate this entire world.'_

It was then a female like voice spoke up, **"Hate and I'll devour that hatred... Hate strengthens me."**

Jellal looked around finding no one in the room and asked confused, "Who's there?"

"**Those arrogant peons. I've been here this whole time. And yet they think to revive me. They want me to take a bodily form?"**

"Where are you?" Jellal shouted.

It was then a purple gooey substance began forming at the bottom of Jellal's feet.

"**No matter how much faith you have, it's futile. Without a powerful hatred, you cannot truly feel my presence."**

It was then the sludge like substance took the form of some creature that was purple with red symbols covering it.

"**Jellal, you are very lucky. You get to meet the God that they so worship."**

Jellal's eyes widened at the revelation.

"**My name is Zeref. Hate is the reason of my existence."** To add any more freakiness to the situation, a part of the creature split open revealing a large eye.

The next moment Jellal was screaming as he was covered by the creature, with the red symbols covering his body and entering through his right eye and he could feel power beginning to enter his body. Power he never thought was possible was currently flowing into his body.

"**That's right. Only those who believe that magic exists, believe in themselves, and believe they can coexist with everything in nature, can use things such as 'magic'. There is no such thing as freedom in this world. I will fulfil your dream."**

At this point all of the red symbols had entered through his eye and completely changed his nature.

"**Freedom is right here."**

Jellal grinned evilly; he knew now just exactly what he had to do. Unbeknownst to him, a girl with dark purple hair grinned at her success, this was the first step in obtaining a key to unsealing Zeref. Using an old forbidden and lost piece of magic, she was able to successfully manipulate the perfect candidate to complete the Tower of Heaven. The magic she used took all of Jellal's best attributes and completely reversed them.

Despite everything that he had suffered, he had still been a very kind person which had now been reversed into a cruel one. Along with his fierce loyalty to his friends, that had been reversed as well, he now considered them nothing but tools and he knew the best way to manipulate them. These were many the reasons why she had chosen him along with the fact that in order to obtain the key, she needed someone pure and then corrupt them. Jellal was the one that fit that bill perfectly along with one other and that was the girl Erza. Still another part of the ritual that was needed to gain the key was that the corrupted had to set up the sacrifice to be someone who was a close friend and similar purity.

**Back to the Battle**

The battle had been going well, so far all of the non-mages had been no match for them and they were currently taking a quick breather. The purpose of this wasn't just to take a quick rest but to figure out where they had to strike next.

"We need to go free sector 8 next." One person said and another shouted, "Do your best everyone."

"We can't they have too many soldiers there." Another protested.

"But if we don't save Jellal soon..." Erza murmured.

Takeshi was currently sitting on a rock desperately trying to gain as much magic power back which was pretty much futile but he was trying anyway. Rob was next to him meditating, focusing his remaining power.

"Are you afraid, Simon-san?" Wally taunted.

Simon ignored him and asked Erza with a blush on his cheeks, "Erza, do you like Jellal?"

Erza's eyes widened, "W-Why are you saying that now?" She then looked away slightly with a blush on her face, "Now's not the time for that..."

Simon confessed with a blush on his face, "There's something that I wanted to tell-."

However he was cut off as Takeshi suddenly appeared in between them and grabbing the both of them and just dodged the explosion in time. He dropped them both on the ground and said, "You can talk about your romance later, we have company."

The young blonde haired Sho pointed in the sky and said fearfully, "It's the magic troops."

In the sky were purple like zombie creatures and all of them began to open there mouths and a red magical appeared in front of their mouths. What happened next was chaos as they began blasting large fireballs and began causing large explosions that took the lives of many people. Fear overtook the fighters of the rebellion and many began to flee much to Erza's sorrow.

"Don't give up everybody! We have to fight!"

90% of the army ignored her however as she was knocked over by a runner and she reached out from her position on the ground to the army.

"Wait... Save Jellal..." Erza pleaded with a tear in her eye.

Her eye widened however as she felt that magic troops were hovering over her and prepared to end her life much to her friends despair.

"NEE-SAN!"

"ERZA!"

However just before they fired at her, Takeshi suddenly materialized in front of her and with his hands out straight towards the troops and yelled;

"Rapid Fire!"

The barrage of small energy balls was able to delay the horde enabling Rob to grab Erza and move her away from the fire zone.

"Rob-ojiichan!" Erza said shocked that he had saved her.

"My magic power might be running out, but I can still cover my friends. I will not let such young lives disappear!"

"That's a nice speech old man" Takeshi spoke up as he continued blasting the magic troops, "Now could you get them out of here? I can't hold them off by myself forever."

Rob nodded, "Everyone, follow me."

He began to lead the children away but Erza stopped and looked back at Takeshi holding off all of the troops and her eye widened when she saw them all collapse.

"Erza, come on."

She turned to see the others had run an extra 100 metres or say ahead of her and was now looking at her pleadingly. Just as she was about to join them, something made her stop as she could only look on in horror at what had arrived.

Takeshi collapsed to his knees as he used up most of his magic defeating those creatures as he could no longer suppress the pain from his previous injuries. It was then he noticed some reinforcement guards had arrived and were all pointing their staffs at him with magic circles surrounding the tip and it was then it hit him. They couldn't use magic themselves, but those staffs were powered by Lacrima.

He had no way to defend himself; this is where he was going to die. At least he had done something good in his life.

Erza could only look in horror at the arrival of some more guards and she could see that had nothing left. This was the person that she had never even had a conversation with yet he inspired her to start this rebellion, she had saved her and Simon from that surprise attack and then saved her again from the magic troops. He could have fled since he hadn't experience the pain of slavery but he stayed to help them and now he was going to die.

Jellal had risk his life to save her from being tortured and was now being tortured in her stead and Rob had risked his life to protect her. Everyone she looked up to was risking their lives for her and she couldn't do anything herself.

Tears fell out of her only remaining eye, as she fell to her knees. She was sick of it; she wanted to become strong enough to protect not only herself but those close to her. The anger of the life she has had, the self loathing it all just burst forward and she felt something inside of snapped.

She screamed loudly drawing the attention of everyone as a large red magic circle appeared beneath her as weapons that were scattered along the floor began to rise. Takeshi was shocked by the amount of magic that Erza was radiating; it was stronger than his at his best. With another scream, she forced all of the weapons to fly towards the horde of security guards and they couldn't defend themselves from the barrage.

All of the slaves looked in awe as the army that had enslaved them for years had been wiped out as Rob looked on with a proud smile on his face; he always knew that she would be a very powerful mage.

'_This is magic... I can do it'_ Erza thought clenching her fist. _'I can save Jellal with this power, not to mention I can protect my friends.'_

"I will win my freedom!" Erza shouted as she raised her sword in the air, "Come with me!"

She received a large roar of approval and Takeshi smiled to himself,_ 'This girl is going to be real powerful in the future, not to mention important.'_

**Torture Room**

The two mages that had been previously torturing Jellal were now back in the room, fearful of how the battle had turned against them.

"Hey, what are we going to do?" The fat one said hysterically.

"We have no choice, we have to escape." The thin one declared but as they both headed towards the exit, they were blocked off by Erza wielding two swords.

"Wait! We were only following orders!"

Erza's eye sharpened, "You're in my way!"

The two didn't have a chance to react as they were slashed by Erza's swords, injuring them badly.

"Jellal" Erza said with relief to see him still in one piece and quickly removed the bindings and holding him up.

"It's okay, it's all over. We all fought back just as you said. There were plenty of sacrifices and help from a new person capable of magic but we beat them. Now we can all be free. Let's go, Wally and the others have stolen their ships. We can leave this island!"

"Erza" Jellal whispered as he tightened his hold on her, "There'll be no more running. True freedom lies here.

**Outside the tower**

As all of the former slaves, now free people were gathering any supplies they could find and began gathering ships both Rob and Takeshi were not participating. Takeshi was sitting on a rock with Rob pacing in front of him, both were concerned about Erza, she had taken longer than what they had anticipated.

Takeshi stood up, "I'm going to go check on her."

Rob shook his head, "No let me go, you've exhausted most of your magic."

"No" Takeshi denied, "I'm capable of fighting hand to hand and there is an important fact that you are missing."

"What's that?" Rob asked confused.

"Erza along with a lot of the kids are going to need a rock to help them adjust to the real world. You're the one that has been by their side from day one, they need you!"

Rob closed his eyes, he was right, they needed someone to help them especially Erza. He looked back at the young man he had grown a small bond with and commented, "I haven't met many at your age that has this level of maturity."

Takeshi smiled sadly, "I've been forced to grow up quickly."

**Jellal and Erza**

"Jellal, what are you saying? We've got to run away together!" Erza pleaded to Jellal who had his back to her leaning on the large crystal.

"Erza, freedom is not a thing that exists in this world. I came to realise this. What we should strive towards is no mere fleeting 'freedom'." Erza's eye widened, this wasn't the Jellal that she knew.

He turned towards her with a smirk on his face that she had never seen before, "I seek true freedom."

It was then his right eye changed into the shape of a Z and he said darkly, "Zeref's world."

He began walking towards one of the downed mages, ripping the white shirt off, "I can understand how they felt too now, a little. They were trying to revive Zeref into the world. But they were pitiful believers who couldn't even feel their master's presence."

He grabbed the thin one's shirt and lifted him slightly, "I will be taking this tower now. I will complete it and bring about Zeref's resurrection."

A purple magic circle appeared beneath Jellal and he threw the mage against the large crystal and he bounced off of it into the roof.

"Magic?" Erza said shocked.

"Save me" The fat mage said running towards the exit but Jellal just smirked and with a flick of the wrist, he was sent into the wall. He then held out his hand toward his, a purple magic circle appeared in his hand and one underneath the fat mage and he died in a puff of smoke.

Erza was shocked that Jellal just laughed hard after killing someone, she had killed in this rebellion but she never gained any pleasure over it.

"Jellal what is wrong with you?"

"There is nothing wrong with me. Erza let us complete the R-System, no, the 'Tower of Paradise', together. And then we can resurrect Zeref."

"Stop talking such nonsense" Erza protested, "We're leaving this island!"

Jellal gave her a dark look has his right eye turned red and before Erza could react, she was sent flying through a wall and landed back in the middle of the battlefield where she had unlocked her magic.

Erza got up groggily; as she heard Jellal say, "Go ahead. If you want to leave so much, then you can go ahead and leave on your own."

Erza looked up to see Jellal standing up at the hole that she was sent flying out of, "On my own?"

"I'll be taking the others. The construction of this tower will require physical labour after all. You don't have to worry, I'm not like them. I'll give everyone food, clothes and rest. Although ruling through fear and power can give rise to hatred, the work efficiently will be bad."

"What are you saying?" Erza said, "Everyone's on the ship's waiting for us! There's no way anyone is going to come back her and work!"

"They got it all wrong" Jellal retorted, "They never gave us a reason to work. I'll give them that reason. They will work for the sake of the mighty mage, Zeref."

"Even if you say that, who would want to continue to be a sacrificed?"

"A sacrifice, eh? Right now I don't need something like that. I was taught by Zeref."

"Jellal" Erza said with a tear in her eye, "Open your eyes."

"My eyes are already open" Jellal told her as he held out his hand, a purple magic circle appeared in front of his hand.

Erza was suddenly wrapped up in red symbols that had appeared on that gooey creature and she began to be lifted into the air.

"I don't need you anymore. But I am not going to kill you. You disposed of those nuisances for me. You can leave this island. You go and find your fleeting 'freedom'. But you must never speak of this to anyone. If the government were to find out about the Tower of Paradise then it would be troublesome."

He brought her close to him and said, "If we were to be discovered, I would have to destroy this tower and everybody working on it. And you're forbidden from coming anywhere near here. If you come even one step near... Yes I think I will kill Sho first."

Tears fell from Erza's eye, she couldn't believe Jellal had become this.

"This is your precious 'freedom'! Live on with the rest of your friends living on your back, Erza!"

With that he threw her towards the wall of the tower and with the force that she was being thrown, and then she would go right through it. However before she could hit the wall, Takeshi flew up and grabbed her but couldn't stop the force and was sent through the wall with her. With him interfering along with the impact of the wall, they didn't fly much further as they began to descend towards the ground.

He had enough magic left to safely land on the ground and immediately checked on Erza once he had landed. Fortunately she was still in relatively decent physical condition but she was unconscious probably from the recent revelations along with awakening her magic and the rebellion. She was completely exhausted.

"Takeshi" A voice shouted and he saw Rob signalling towards him, "There is a remaining boat here."

**At Sea**

The boat that the three were currently on was only big enough to carry a maximum three people and was slowly leaving the island. Erza was sleeping soundly as Takeshi explained what he had seen before saving Erza, he had only gotten there at the tail end of the conversation but he could see the devastation on Rob's face.

"What happened to you Jellal?" Rob muttered sadly.

"Where are the other ships?" Takeshi asked him.

"They were on the other side of the island, don't worry once I get Erza to Fairy Tail, I will search for the others."

"Fairy Tail?" Takeshi asked confused.

Rob nodded, "It is the guild I was a part of. Erza has expressed extreme interest in joining it if we ever got free and now she can."

Takeshi nodded in understanding and Rob asked him, "The magic you were using, you're a Saiyan aren't you?"

"Yeah I am" Takeshi confirmed before looking at the sleeping girl that was resting against Rob, "Is there any way to heal her eye?"

Rob shook his head, "I can only transfer someone else's eye. I would give her mine, but they're old and becoming quite useless."

Takeshi looked thoughtful, and asked, "How long until we reach land?"

"An hour or two I assume."

**Land**

It took them an hour and a half for them to reach land and Erza was still sleeping peacefully as Rob gently lifted her out of the boat and laid her on the grass.

Now that they were on land, Takeshi asked, "Can you give her my eye?"

Rob's eyes widened, "Yours? Are you sure?"

Takeshi nodded but Rob had to ask, "Why?"

"I have to find out something and there is a good chance that it will be the death of me. So before I die, I just need to know I did something genuinely unselfish, for my conscious. Don't ask me what it is I have to find, just please do this."

Rob nodded and then proceeded to begin the operation and it was a painful one for Takeshi as his right eye was removed and was placed inside of Erza's empty socket. Rob then proceeded to use healing magic to attach Takeshi's eyes to Erza and once it was connected, the eye that was formerly black in colour changed to hazel.

He then stopped the bleeding in Takeshi's empty socket and covered it with a white eyepatch and once the pain subsided, he had a few questions to ask.

"Why did the eye change colour?"

"When I attached it to her, the combination of her genes and my magic changed the colour to her own." Rob explained.

"And how did she not wake up?"

Rob smiled, "Sleeping magic. She will be a sleep for at least 12 hours."

"I see, still I think its best we get some sleep."

Rob nodded, it was almost sunrise but exhaustion had definitely set in.

**6 hours later**

"You are going somewhere?" Rob asked as he awoke to see a bandaged up Takeshi packing some supplies.

Takeshi smiled at him, "Yeah I need to get going. I've waited too long already."

"Are you going to say goodbye to Erza?"

Takeshi shook his head, "No, let her rest. Hopefully I will see her again one day."

"When you finish whatever you have to do, then come join Fairy Tail. I think Erza will want to thank you for what you have done for her." Rob offered him.

"Alright, but I'm not holding out much hope."

Rob frowned, "What is it that is so important and dangerous?"

Takeshi looked at him, sorrow clear in his eyes, "I need to find out if the Saiyan race is extinct."

**Like it Review it. Don't like it then don't read it.**

**Takeshi's past will be explained somewhat in the next chapter but it won't be explained in detail until between The Edolas Arc and the S Rank Exam.**


	2. Island Vegeta

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Dragonball Z**

**Andore-kun – Glad you like it.**

**Lightningblade49 – I hope this chapter answers your question.**

**ibrahim al-fajr – Don't worry, I'm up to the Key of a Starry (Filler) arc in the anime, so I've seen the Levy X Gajeel hints. And I like that pairing as well. **

**Diablo69 – Super Saiyan is definitely a key for Takeshi becoming an S-Class. **

**pjak47 – I'm definitely doing Takeshi/Erza but I'm ruling out a harem and the reason will be explained at the bottom Authors Note at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Island Vegeta**

Takeshi had headed towards the nearest town in the opposite direction that Rob and Erza had planned towards and found himself at a small town called, Ashton in the country of Fiore. He had been walking for several days since he departed from Rob and Erza and was now experiencing life outside of his village for the first time in his young life.

The first thing he did once arriving in this town was to go to the hospital to get his injuries all cleaned up followed by heading to the shops to gather supplies. Thankfully he still had enough jewels in his bank account but he was running dangerously low. Still he had enough food and clothes along with enough to rent a boat but then he would have nothing left.

He was currently walking towards the docks in order to get a boat to take him to the island that the Saiyan's lived; the island called Vegeta. **(Original eh, )**

He was currently wearing a black gi with a red undershirt, a red slash wrapped around his waist, which was used as a belt, and he also had red wrist bands and a pair of white boots. He had to admit that he thought it suited him well and was definitely more comfortable than the Saiyan battle armour that he was used to wearing. He had also got a proper black eye patch that covered his missing right eye.

He adjusted the small blue backpack that he was currently carrying and flinched when he felt his lower back sting. He had been so focused on the battle that he didn't feel the pain of his tail missing but now it was driving him insane. Even at the slightest touch it stung painfully, this was the first time that he had lost his tail but he knew that it would grow back someday. The pain should subside in a few days however deep down he didn't want it back as he couldn't control the transformation on a full moon.

He smiled when he saw the port and sea just down the road but it quickly vanished when he remembered where he was headed. What would he find when he arrived?

**Fairy Tail**

"Here we are Erza-chan." Rob said as he and Erza stood outside the front door of the guild Fairy Tail and she looked at the building in astonishment. Fairy Tail resided in an imposing building consisting of three floors and it took on a shape reminiscent of a pagoda, with each floor being smaller than the one below it and sitting on the latter's roof. The roofs also bore great resemblance to those of real pagoda, consisting of extremely long, arched tiles lined up one after the other and possessing simple curved protrusions jutting upwards on the building's angles. On the highest roof, topping the summit of the building, sat a simple, round and pointed dome, which bore a flag on its point. The roof below the one with the dome, the middle one, housed a large banner with Fairy Tail's symbol on it, held up by a pair of vertical poles. The building's large entrance with its shape being reminiscent of that of the dome on the summit, and above it was the guild's name, topped by a protruding, stylized heart shape and flanked by a pair of carved fairies. Stylized heart shapes were also visible on the frames of the numerous, large pentagonal windows located on each floor, with the top floor housing smaller, arched windows partially covered by banners.

"This is Fairy Tail?" Erza asked with a hint of awe in her voice.

"Yes it is. Are you ready?" Rob asked her and in response she frowned and touched her now closed right eye as she remembered what happened when she woke up a few days previously.

**Flashback**

_Erza opened her eyes groggily before sitting up slightly and rubbing her eyes trying to get the dizziness out when the last thing that she remembered flashed in her mind. Sitting up sharply was a mistake as her body trembled from the soreness of her exhausted muscles. _

"_Here you go." Rob said holding out a damp washcloth in both hands._

_Erza relaxed slightly seeing a familiar face and she took the cloth gratefully and cleaned her face with it. Once she finished she began looking around at their location and saw that they were on a grassy plain with a small fire in the middle of their camp. The ocean was only a few metres away and she noticed a small boat resting on the banks and Rob was sitting on the grass a few metres away. _

"_It will be dawn in an hour." Rob told her._

_Erza nodded before rubbing her right eye as it was really beginning to get annoyingly itchy until she suddenly froze. Right eye? She was scratching her eye that was previously missing before._

_Rob smiled, he saw her freeze up when scratching her eye and knew that she had realized the change._

"_That will be itchy for a few days, try not to rub it."_

_Erza began feeling it frantically and asked, "But how?"_

"_Takeshi gave you his."_

"_Takeshi?" Erza repeated questionably._

_Rob nodded, "Yeah you remember, that new boy that helped us."_

_Erza's eyes widened as she remembered the boy that inspired her, now he had given her his eye. Confusion filled her mind as to why he did that and where was he now. However just as she was about to ask why, Rob cut her off and explained;_

"_He left a few hours ago; he said that he had to check out something important."_

"_Do you know what?" Erza asked why he left before she could thank him she began to think as it began to sink in just what he had done for her._

"_He was a Saiyan." Rob answered._

"_A Saiyan?"_

"_Yes, he said that he was a Saiyan and he had to check whether his race is extinct." Rob answered._

"_Are they?" Erza asked curiously._

_Rob shrugged, "When I was captured and taken to the tower 5 years ago, they were still going strong and from what I heard, a few people were concerned that they were getting to strong."_

"_So because they were getting strong, then they were killed?" Erza asked confused, "Who has authority to do that?"_

"_The only ones with the authority to give an order like that is the Magic Council." Rob answered her._

_Erza scrunched up her face in disgust, "How can they just order to kill a race like that just because they are getting stronger? Isn't that a good thing? It means that it's easier to protect people isn't it?"_

_Rob shook his head, "I'm afraid it is not that simple. You see the Saiyan's aren't exactly peace loving people. They love to fight, to challenge themselves and that scares the Council. The Royal family of the Saiyan race wouldn't hesitate to take over should they ever get strong enough."_

"_I see" Erza murmured rubbing her new eye, "But then that doesn't sound like Takeshi, considering he gave me his eye."_

'_Is it?' Rob thought as he remembered back to what Takeshi had said._

'_I just need to know I did something genuinely unselfish, for my conscious.'_

'_Is that remorse for whatever he done for the Saiyan's?' Rob asked himself before shaking his head and he told Erza, "Better get ready, we're going to leave soon."_

**End of Flashback**

"Let's go in Erza." Rob said as he guided the young mage into one of the most powerful guild's in the world and little did he know just how powerful Erza would become.

**Island Vegeta**

Takeshi sighed as he got off the boat on the island that belonged to the Saiyan's and looked back to see the Captain of the boat trying to get away from the island as quick as possible. The Captain had informed him that the race had indeed been wiped out only a few days ago and Takeshi wondered how he found himself near the tower when he was on this island only a few days ago. As he began walking down the path towards the village he looked around and saw no movement anywhere but the wind.

The Island consisted of three parts, the first and it covered half the entire island was the Royal Family's castle that held the Royal bloodline along with the elite class mages. The remaining parts of the island were made up of the middle class mages and the lowest level and the middle class held 2/3 of the territory. The lowest level of mages that he was a part of was treated like dirt, and in the time of war, they were used as cannon fodder.

Those among the lowest level lived in small wooden huts, being forced to cook food over a fire, whilst the middle lived in regular houses with stoves and other utilities like that. He didn't have to explain what the elite and royal family had.

He entered the small village of huts and approached the one that he lived in as he glanced around and saw that the place had no one in it at all. Not even the bodies of those who were dead, so either they had been vaporized or moved. He entered his small hut and so that it was almost exactly as he left it and began gathering everything he needed when he suddenly saw an envelope sitting on his small table. He picked it up looking at it curiously and recognized the handwriting meaning that it was from the man that was the closest thing he had to a grandfather.

He opened it up and saw that it didn't really say much just that his grandfather reminded him that he had made the right choice and then Takeshi's eyes widened as he saw what else was written. It was instructions on how to use his grandfather's most powerful technique; the Kamehameha wave.

His grandfather used to be an elite warrior who invented the Kamehameha wave; it was the only magical attack that used energy that could be used continuously. Attacks that the Royal family used such as the Galick Gun and Final Flash could only use the initial burst of energy, but with the Kamehameha, it was possible to keep pumping more and more energy into the attack.

He couldn't believe that his grandfather had left him his most sacred attack, an attack that he refused to teach the Royal family despite how insistent they were about learning the attack. His grandfather Daichi was his name and he used to be an elite mage before losing his right arm in a fight and then was demoted to a lower class.

Takeshi frowned in disgust as he thought about the Royal family, Daichi was one of the most powerful Saiyan's in history but just because he lost an arm he became trash. He had been informed by the old man about how much he detested the Royal's after they demoted him and enjoyed denying them the Kamehameha technique.

He put the letter into his bag, making sure it is in a safe and secure position so he wouldn't lose it and headed out of his now former hut. He looked around the small village sadly; it used to have such life around it, whilst the teenagers and adults knew just how poor their life was, the children didn't. They still had their innocence, an innocence that would be destroyed at the age of 10 when they discovered their place among the Saiyan's.

Looking at the large castle, he flew over to it and landed outside the large metal doors and the large middle handle was in the form of an ape's head. He shivered when he saw the ape; the night of a full moon was a nightmare. All Saiyan's from the middle class and above are all given special training in order to control their ape forms whilst all lower class Saiyan's have their tails removed showing their stature. Also because, the lower class Saiyan's weren't capable of controlling their transformed state and as much as he hated to admit it, they were right. So every time they had grown back, they were immediately removed.

Shaking away his thoughts, he pushed the large doors open and walked inside to see the inside of the hall empty as he thought they would be. The second he stepped in however, he felt himself shiver and he didn't really know why, it wasn't very col. He shook away the thought walked through the castle exploring as it was the first time in a long time that he had been inside and the main thing that had caught his attention was all of the portraits hanging on the walls. Each portrait contained a famous Saiyan, either from the Royal family or the Elite class and even some middle class were able to become famous enough to be recognized by the Royal's.

It took over 3 hours of exploring to find exactly what he was looking for and that was a room hidden behind a bookcase in the King's bedchambers causing Takeshi to mutter how classic it was. Entering the hidden room, he saw in the center of the hidden room on a pedestal was a folder.

He opened the folder and smirked as he saw the instructions on how to use the Royal family's most powerful techniques. The techniques listed were;

The Big Bang Attack – Created by the 3rd King of the Saiyan's; Atsushi. Pg. 3

Destructo Disk – Created by the Elite Mage; Goro. Pg 7

Hell-zone Grenade – Created by the Middle Class Mage; Hiromasa. Pg. 11

Special Beam Cannon – Created by the 2nd King of the Saiyan's; Hidenori. Pg. 15

Kaio-ken – Created by the 4th King of the Saiyan's; Ken. Pg. 19

Final Flash – Created by the Elite Mage; Kira. Pg. 23

Galick Gun – Created by the 6th Queen of the Saiyan's; Anna. Pg. 27.

Takeshi closed the folder and put it in his backpack mentally swearing to learn all of these attacks and prove that he even a mere lower class warrior could become great.

15 minutes later, Takeshi walked out of the castle and headed for the docks full well knowing that there would definitely be a boat he could use to get off the island. It didn't take him long to reach the docks and to his delight, he did indeed see a motor boat that was strong enough to take him all the way back to Fiore.

"You're still alive then" A voice spoke up to his left and he spun around to see a teenage girl leaning against a tree. She had long black hair ties into a ponytail and hazel coloured eyes and she wore Saiyan battle armour but it didn't have the shoulder pads. Underneath the battle armour, she wore a red jumpsuit with white gloves and white boots and her tail was wrapped around her waist, her armour covered her breasts making her appear to look flat but the jumpsuit enhanced her ass. Her name was Himeko.

Takeshi grinned, "Big sis, you're alive!"

His sister smiled at him, "Of course I did"

Takeshi ran towards her and she didn't hesitate to let him into her embrace and he held onto her for several minutes before letting her go.

"Did anyone else survive?" He asked her and she shook her head, "No they're all dead, but we're both alive. It appears that it worked."

Takeshi flinched at the last sentence she said and then asked her, "So where are we going?"

Himeko looked at her little brother with a sad look on her face, "I'm afraid that we are both going to have to split up."

"What?" Takeshi asked shocked, "But how come?"

"We both need to blend into the world Kakarot." Himeko told him and he frowned at the name he called her, he didn't like his real name and she knew it. But she was the only one that he accepted that could call him that.

"Why?" Takeshi pressed.

"Because we don't know if **he** is still alive." Himeko told him stressing the 'he' part. "We have to change our names and hope that he is dead. If he isn't, then he wills most likely look for us and it will be easier for him to find us as he will be assuming that we are together."

"But, I'm just a lower class" Takeshi protested, "While you're an elite mage, you can easily look after yourself but I'm not as strong as you."

He didn't believe what he was saying, he had full confidence in himself but he didn't want to separate from his sister.

Himeko ruffled his hair with a smile, "I have full confidence in you."

Takeshi blushed; his big sister was one of the few that had any belief in him.

"Now before we depart, you will tell me what happened to your eye" She told him sternly.

Takeshi rubbed the back of his head, "I don't know, I woke up a few days ago with it missing."

He hoped that she didn't realise that he had lied to her, she may be one of the few that treated him well but that didn't mean she didn't have her pride. If she discovered that he had given his eye to some stranger, then she would be furious and he was scared of her when she was angry.

Himeko looked at him suspiciously before nodding and muttered, "Must have been a side effect."

Takeshi didn't respond already knowing what she was referring to.

Himeko shook her head, "Well little bother I guess this is where we part ways, get strong okay?"

Takeshi nodded and embraced her one last time before grabbing a boat and departing the island as Himeko looked on unable to see the tears falling down his face.

**1 Year Later, 7****th**** of July X777**

"Ka... me... ha... me... HA!" 12 year old Takeshi yelled as he launched his arms forward, his left hand on top of his right hand with both wrists against each other aiming them at a large boulder. A small ball of blue energy gathered in between his palms unfortunately, instead of turning into a large blue beam of energy being launched, it exploded in his hands.

"OW!" Takeshi exclaimed and began blowing on his burnt palms, "Son of a bitch that hurt."

He grabbed a bottle of water using his regrown brown tail and poured it over his hands and cooled them down. He then sat down in a huff panting slightly from the training he had done to learn the Kamehameha and even after a year he was still struggling with it. He was currently in a navy blue gi, with a white undershirt, white belt, white wristbands and a pair of trainers and of course his black eye patch over his empty right socket. His hairstyle hadn't changed much since he left Island Vegeta a year ago, only that it was slightly longer and a bit bushier. He currently stood at 5'1" and he weighed roughly 115 lbs.

He had been able to learn a couple of the attacks that he had taken from the royal family and they were the Galick Gun and Destructo Disk. However he realized especially when he learned how to do the disk, that some of these techniques were designed to kill and not just defeat. So he swore not to use the disk in a fight unless he had no other choice.

He had also learned how to activate the Kaio-ken but when he did, it took less than a couple of seconds for his body to almost be ripped apart. He had been unable to train for a month after that and he hadn't used it again since. He believed that he was far too young to be able to do that technique and he had to toughen his body up before even attempting to do it again.

He packed up all of his equipment and began walking down the road; he wasn't too far away from the town, Magnolia. He decided to take Rob's invitation and join the Fairy Tail guild in hopes that he could become stronger and what was better to do that other than join the strongest guild. He groaned as his muscles tensed from the weight he was carrying, as all of his clothes except for his gi and shoes were weighted. The amount that they roughly weighed was twice his weight and he couldn't channel his magic through his body to make them lighter. The reason for this was just encase he fought someone that could nullify magic; he could fall back onto had to hand combat.

He mainly lived in the mountains and would go into a town every few weeks to see if he could get any jewels by completing any jobs. He mainly caught food in the wild; mainly deer's and fish but ate plenty of fruit that grew on trees. The jewels he scrounged up were mainly used on clothes and thankfully he knew a spell that made all of his clothes similar to the ones Saiyan's wore. They were sturdy and hard to destroy and flexible so if somehow he changed into an ape, his clothes would expand accordingly.

His thoughts were interrupted however when he heard someone shouting, "Igneel!"

Letting his curiosity take over him, he walked to where the voice was coming from and saw in a large grassy field was a boy roughly his age walking around alone shouting for someone. The boy had short spiky pink hair, a red jumper and yellow/brown pants and a white scarf around his neck. The boy was slightly smaller than he was.

"You okay kid?" Takeshi shouted out startling the boy and he could see he had some tears in his eyes.

"No, I can't find Igneel, he just disappeared this morning."

The name didn't sound familiar to Takeshi; in fact he was pretty sure he had ever heard of someone being named Igneel.

"Sorry I've never met the guy."

"Igneel isn't a guy" The pink-haired boy said insulted, "He is a dragon."

"A dragon?" Takeshi asked curiously with a frown, he knew dragon's existed as he remembered something that he had once overheard in his old village.

'_I hear the king is planning something with the dragons. I think he is going to try and steal their power.'_

He had overheard some Saiyan's discussing that in a pub but he brushed it off, not even the King, and the elite warriors and royal family could defeat a Dragon. He mentally shook his head however, most of the Saiyan's were extinct, and so they couldn't be behind it.

"Yeah, Igneel the Fire Dragon."

"What's your name?" Takeshi asked him, eager to find out any information he could.

"Natsu Dragneel." The young boy Natsu introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you Natsu, I'm Takeshi"

"Hi" Natsu said simply before noticing that Takeshi had two belts, a white one and brown furry one.

"Why do you have two belts?"

"Two belts?" Takeshi asked confused before looking down and realized it did indeed looked like he had two belts.

"This isn't a belt." Takeshi told him as he unhooked his tail, "It's my tail."

Natsu looked at the tail blankly for a moment before he remembered one of the lessons that Igneel had taught him, "Then you're a Siya...Siaya umm what is it again?"

"A Saiyan?" Takeshi asked amused.

"That's right." Natsu exclaimed before looking confused, "But Igneel told me that they were all gone."

Takeshi smiled sadly, "Most of them are, there are very few left of us."

"I'm sorry" Natsu said but Takeshi waved it off, "Don't worry about it. So tell me, what did this Igneel teach you?"

Natsu smiled widely as he remembered how much fun he had with his foster father, "He taught me a lot, and the best part was him teaching me how to use Fire Dragon Slayer Magic."

"Really?" Takeshi asked excitedly as his Saiyan blood began to boil at the prospect of fighting against a magic he had never fought before. "Why don't you show me?"

"Okay" Natsu grinned widely and holding up his right fist, clenching it tightly he yelled, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

His entire right fist erupted into flames much to Takeshi's awe, he had fought fire mages before, but they never engulfed any of their body parts in it before.

"Here I go!" Natsu shouted and launched himself at Takeshi throwing the flaming fist towards Takeshi's face but Takeshi dodged it effortlessly. Natsu growled and tried again but the result didn't change before Takeshi jumped back and gained some meters but Natsu suddenly grinned.

Natsu suddenly put his before his mouth in a pose resembling that of a trumpeter and shouted, "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

He then released a stream of fire from his mouth that expelled between his fingers and it shot toward Takeshi in a thin line and Takeshi held out his hands and pumped as much energy as he could into them. He prepared himself to catch the line of fire shooting towards him but he was surprised when he saw it suddenly enlarging and engulfed him.

Natsu released the attack, panting heavily; he could only do three or four attacks continuously. When the fire and smoke cleared, Natsu was shocked to see Takeshi wasn't damaged in the slightest from his attack but that wasn't quite true.

Takeshi clenched his fists, ignoring the slight pain from the burns he received from the attack and thought, _'And I just recovered from some burns on my hand.'_

"Not bad Natsu." Takeshi commented, and he was telling the truth. Natsu's magic was definitely powerful and he expected to grow extremely powerful when he was older but being trained by a dragon did have a major disadvantage and that was, Natsu not really being able to fight in hand to hand combat. Just the thought however of fighting Natsu when his magic was not only stronger but his hand to hand combat skills were top notch to, really got his Saiyan blood pumping.

"Hey Natsu, why don't you come with me to Fairy Tail?"

"Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked, "What's that?"

"It's a magic guild." Takeshi answered, "I'm sure Igneel explained what they are."

"Oh" Natsu said as he remembered that Igneel did tell him about what guilds were. He remembered thinking that it sounded fun and he was definitely curious enough to check it out but he had to find Igneel.

"No sorry, but I have to find Igneel."

Takeshi smiled, "Joining a guild doesn't mean that you have to stop looking. By joining a guild you can go out on missions and see different places. Who knows, just maybe you might here some rumors about him when on a mission plus the master of the guild knows a lot, maybe he knows something."

He had to admit he had a selfish reason for wanting Natsu to come along. If Natsu is trained at a guild and becomes powerful, it would be extremely fun to fight.

Natsu frowned; he had no idea where Igneel was and everything that Takeshi said made sense to him and if he didn't like it he could always just leave.

"Okay Takeshi" Natsu decided, "Let's go to Fairy Tail."

* * *

**Like it Review it. Don't like it then don't read it.**

**The ape transformations are slightly different than what they in Dragon Ball and that will be explained in the next chapter.**

**Also about Takeshi having a harem, I've ruled that out as to me an OC getting a harem seems kind of Mary-Sue and I'm not really fond of Mary-Sues. So his pairing will be with Erza because she is by far my favourite female character.**

**I am however opened to suggestions about any other characters such as Natsu, Gajeel, Gray etc having harems. So if you want a character to have a harem, give me a list of females and a reason why you want them paired up.**

**Don't worry, the techniques that Takeshi found aren't the only ones, and he will meet other remaining Saiyan's throughout the story and battle them. So there are still plenty of different DBZ attacks that will appear later.**

**Next Chapter – Meeting Fairy Tail Mages.**


	3. Meeting Fairy Tail Mages

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Dragonball Z**

**Chapter 3 – Meeting Fairy Tail Mages**

"So this is Magnolia?" Natsu asked Takeshi as they wandered the streets of Magnolia.

"According to the sign outside of the town it is." Takeshi responded as he looked around at the different stores.

Natsu glanced at everything as quick as possible, "I've never been in a town before!"

Takeshi blinked startled, "Really? You've never been in a town before?"

Natsu shook his head, "No Igneel always provided me stuff such as food, clothing and other things."

"How could a dragon possibly get you clothing?" The Saiyan asked confused.

"Umm..." Natsu scrunched up his face in thought before shrugging, "I don't know."

Takeshi face palm but his confusion vanished when his stomach rumbled in hunger causing Natsu laugh loudly drawing surrounding people's attention before his own stomach groan cutting him off. Takeshi chuckled in amusement at the small blush of embarrassment that appeared on Natsu's face.

"Let's go get something to eat before heading to Fairy Tail." Takeshi told him and the Dragon Slayer nodded in agreement.

A few minutes later, both of them sat at a table and waited for the waiter to take their orders. Unable to hold in his curiosity in any longer, Natsu asked the Saiyan,

"What happened to your eye?"

"My eye?" Takeshi asked as he touched his eye patch, "I gave it to someone who deserved it more."

"Deserved it more?" Natsu asked curiously, "How can someone deserve your own eye more than you?"

"It's hard to explain."

"I'm smart, I'll get it." Natsu pouted.

Takeshi shrugged, "Meh, I can't be bothered explaining anyway."

Natsu crossed his arms across his chest and looked away, "Fine don't tell me."

Takeshi smirked as the waiter arrived to take their order; he was an average looking man with short brown hair and black eyes and had a black tuxedo on.

"What can I get you two?"

"Umm... A large bowl of fire please." Natsu informed him.

"I will have 30 large bowls of Spaghetti Bolognese and a medium bowl of everything else and also three large cokes."

The waiter looked absolutely shocked at their request and answered nervously, "Umm... We don't sell fire."

"Oh man." Natsu complained, "Alright I'll just have the spiciest food you have."

"Very well, I hope you both have the money to pay for this." The waiter said with narrowed eyes.

Takeshi rolled his eyes and pulled out a wallet and gave the waiter a glance at all of the jewels inside and he nodded in satisfaction.

After he left to go get their order, Natsu asked, "So you like Spaghetti Bolognese then?"

"It is the food of the God's." Takeshi told him and then question incredulously, "What was with the fire order?"

Natsu shrugged, "I can eat fire." He said it with a bored tone as if it was a common occurrence in the world.

"You eat fire?" Takeshi asked skeptically, "I've never heard of something like that before."

"Really?" Natsu asked confused, "I can do it ever since I trained with Igneel."

"Oh that makes sense." The Saiyan realised, "Must be part of your magic."

"Yup" Natsu grinned, "I get stronger whenever I eat some."

"Useful." Takeshi acknowledged as he took note of that, now he knew never to use fire attacks against Natsu.

Both mages dug into their food when they arrived and Natsu couldn't help but gawk at Takeshi as he stuffed down all of the food with apparent ease.

"How the hell did you eat all of that?!" Natsu asked shocked as Takeshi finished his last bowl.

Takeshi shrugged with a grin, "What can I say? I just love to eat."

Minutes later the two young mages found themselves back on the busy streets after Takeshi paid for the meal and now found himself low on jewels.

"Got to get to this guild and get a job quickly. I need the jewels." Takeshi muttered as he stared sadly at his almost empty wallet.

"Maybe you shouldn't have stuffed your face then!" Natsu retorted.

"Shut up!" Takeshi said annoyed with Natsu's smart ass remarks, "Let's just go."

"Alright" Natsu sighed and followed the Saiyan towards Fairy Tail however they didn't get far until a voice yelled out, "Takeshi!"

Both mages turned curiously to the spot where the voice came from and Takeshi's eyes widened as he recognised the old man that had shouted his name.

"Rob?"

"It's good to see you again, my boy." Rob said happily as he approached him and Takeshi could see that he looked much healthier than he did a year ago. Rob currently wore a navy blue jacket and black pants and he was accompanied by a very small old man. He had black eyes and was growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair however it was covered with a red beanie. He also had a thick white moustache and he wore dark blue shorts, a yellow shirt with green edging and a dark blue jacket. He also carried a staff with a pink smiley face at the top. A few drops of sweat descended down Takeshi face as he felt the magical power of the old man.

"You're looking a lot better." Takeshi complimented with a grin, "You were a dirty scruffy old man and now you are just a scruffy old man."

Rob scowled, "Cheeky brat."

"So is your magic restored?" Takeshi asked curiously.

Rob shook his head with a sad smile, "No, my body is too damaged from the time spent in that tower, if I do one more spell, I'll die."

"That sucks." Takeshi told him bluntly.

"It's rude not to acknowledge your other guests you know?" The small old man said.

"I'm sorry Makarov." Rob said sheepishly, "This is Takeshi the boy I told you about."

Makarov's eyes widened slightly, "So you're the boy that gave your eye to Erza."

Takeshi nodded as Natsu said curiously, "So this 'Erza' is the one you gave your eye to. Why didn't you just tell me that?!"

Takeshi rolled his eyes, "I told you, I couldn't be bothered."

"Who is this young man?" Rob asked inquisitively.

"I'm Natsu." The fire Dragon Slayer answered, "I'm here to join Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail huh?" Makarov said, "Tell me child, what type of magic do you use?"

"I was trained by the fire Dragon, Igneel."

"You use Dragon Slayer magic." Makarov said in amazement, "So that means that Dragons still exist."

"Yup." Natsu said happily before frowning, "But he disappeared and I have no idea where he is."

"Are you joining Fairy Tail to Takeshi?" Rob asked hopefully, he was glad to see the boy was still alive, he had feared that he did indeed meet his demise like he had expected.

"He is the one that brought me here." Natsu said pointing at his older companion and Takeshi nodded in agreement.

"That's great." Rob said happily, "Erza is going to be very happy to see you again."

"Really?" Takeshi asked confused, "Why?"

"Let's let these two get reacquainted." Makarov interrupted them and guided Natsu, "I'll show you the guild."

"Thanks Gramps. I didn't get what they were talking about."

Rob and Takeshi followed the two at a reasonable distance and Takeshi asked, "So why is she going to be happy to me? I mean, I haven't actually had a conversation with her."

"You're kidding right?" Rob asked incredulously making Takeshi blinked and he sighed irritably, "Not only do you save her from the tower but you also gave her your eye. She really looks up to you."

Takeshi blushed slightly. "That won't last, considering the power I sensed when she awakened her magic, she should be stronger than me."

Rob merely smiled, "She has improved immensely but it isn't your power that she admires."

"So what is it that she admires?"

"Your personality." Rob informed him much to his confusion.

Takeshi shrugged, "Well that is a first."

Rob frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I'm a lower class Saiyan." Takeshi admitted, "So I was always looked down upon by everyone except for a select few."

"I see." Rob said, "But surely you had plenty of peers that were in the same boat, so you must have had a good number of friends at least."

"Nope" Takeshi shook his head, "They all hated me as well."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Rob told him, "Did you ever find the one who killed them all?"

"Did I find him? No." Takeshi replied, "Do I know who did it? Yes."

"Who was it? Who could have been strong enough to wipe out most of the Saiyan's?" Rob asked disbelievingly.

Takeshi shook his head, "Sorry but I will keep it to myself for now."

"For what reason?" Rob asked, "Are you going to get revenge?"

"Nah not interested." Takeshi told him, "I couldn't care less that our race is dead." He truly meant that, a large weight had been lifted off of him once he found his sister alive.

"I see." Rob said.

"What about all the others we rescued from the tower?" Takeshi asked suddenly, "Did you find them all?"

Rob shook his head sadly, "I'm afraid not. The council sent a group to check out the tower but it was deserted and so they destroyed it, but even so, I have had no luck in finding them."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Takeshi said sincerely.

Eventually the group reached the Fairy Tail building, it was located in the southern part of the town not far from the coast, and lied about 4-5 kilometres up the Magnolia central path. As they stood outside Fairy Tail, Natsu asked Makarov, "Why is it named Fairy Tail?"

"Whether fairies have tails or not, or whether they even exist, nobody knows for sure. So it's like an eternal mystery. An eternal adventure. That's the idea that lies behind this name." Makarov answered.

Natsu grinned, "I don't really get it but it is amazing!"

Makarov glanced back to see Rob and Takeshi still talking and told Natsu, "Come on, "I'll show you the inside."

He guided the young Dragon Slayer inside as Natsu then began looking around in awe but as continued to follow the old man whom had walked on, a young boy with black hair and was topless said, "Who the hell are you? I don't like your look."

"Oh a fight?" A spiky blue haired young man with a thin moustache said as he observed the impending fight. The Mage's name was Macao.

"Do it; do it." His rival and comrade, Wakaba said, he had brown hair which is kept in a pompadour-like style that protrudes frontwards from the top of his head in a large, curly and fluffy tuft.

"Gray, your clothes." A young girl at a similar age informed him, her name was Cana and she had long brown hair and wore and orange dress.

The boy, Gray, jumped off his chair in shock at the sudden lost of his clothes.

"Oh so you're just a pervert?" Natsu retorted.

"Who's a pervert? Squinty eyes!" Gray said as both his and Natsu foreheads smashed into each other.

"You of course, droopy eyes!" Natsu mocked.

In an instant the Guild was shocked when both boys suddenly found themselves in ferocious brawl causing Makarov to comment, "How spirited."

Suddenly, both Natsu and Gray were forced off each other by a young girl with long scarlet hair and she wore upper body armour.

"Both of you quit it."

"You wanna fight?!" Natsu said angrily gaining the young girl's attention but regretted it instantly when she glared at him and before he or Gray knew it, they were sent crashing into the wall.

"Idiots." Cana sighed as she rubbed her forehead.

"You fools..." The armoured mage sighed.

"Why me too?" Gray asked miserably.

"Don't fight, go it?!" She told them sternly.

"R-Right." Gray stuttered intimidated by her glare.

"Strong, scary..." Natsu muttered fearfully, rubbing the back of his head.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"N-Natsu." The Dragon Slayer answered hesitantly.

"Natsu, huh?" She asked, "Listen. Everyone who comes to Fairy Tail is comrades. And this is everyone's house. A house isn't a place to fight. Understand?"

Natsu nodded in understanding.

"I'm Erza, nice to meet you."

Natsu blinked before pointing at her with wide eyes, "You're Erza?!"

Erza looked confused, "You know me?!"

Natsu nodded and asked with confusion lacing his voice, "Why would Takeshi give someone so scary his eye?"

"Takeshi?" Erza asked wide eyed, she was so shocked that she missed the second part of his question. "You know Takeshi?"

Everyone looked lost after seeing Erza's reaction; they had never seen her so startled before, and they began wondering just who this Takeshi was.

"Dammit Natsu, not even in the Guild for five minutes and already you are getting into fights and breaking things." Takeshi said as he and Rob entered the Guild in time to see Erza throw him into the wall.

"What I break isn't any of your business!" Natsu retorted angrily.

"Yes it is dumbass!" Takeshi yelled, "You're still a year too young to go out on jobs and so since I brought you to Fairy Tail, I'm liable for everything you break!"

Natsu frowned, "What do you mean I'm too young?"

"No mage is allowed to take a job until they are 12 years old and you are 11. So you have to wait."

"Oh?" Natsu muttered and grinned sheepishly, "I'm sorry."

Takeshi sighed, "Don't worry about it."

"Still if you didn't stuff your face, you wouldn't need to worry about me breaking things so much." Natsu pointed out cheekily.

"I was hungry, damn it!" Takeshi said annoyed, "Besides I didn't eat that much."

"Not that much?" Natsu repeated incredulously, "You ate 30 large bowls of Spaghetti Bolognese and 120 medium bowls of everything else!"

"That isn't that much." Takeshi argued, "If I really wanted to, I could have eaten those medium bowls as larges."

"You just said you were hungry, so why didn't you?"

Takeshi slightly blushed in embarrassment, "I didn't have enough money for it."

"HA!" Natsu laughed, "I told you that you needed to cut back to save money."

Takeshi scowled at the fire breathing annoyance, why did he have to bring him along again? Oh yeah, for the chance of a good fight in the future.

"If you two are done, perhaps you should introduce yourself to the guild Takeshi?" Makarov suddenly spoke up interrupting their argument.

Takeshi glanced around to see everyone just gawking at the sight of him and Natsu and he grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head in slight embarrassment.

"Okay sorry. Hi, I'm Takeshi."

"T-Takeshi." A voice suddenly spoke up and he turned to his left to see Erza staring at him, trembling slightly, tears began forming in her eyes.

"Is that you Erza?" Takeshi asked, "You've really grown."

In a matter of seconds, Erza barrelled into him and hugged him tightly and Takeshi flinched at the contact before relaxing slightly into the hug. He wasn't used to receiving hugs, the only person that would ever hug him was Himeko, and so he was quite surprised by this.

"I never got to thank you." Erza cried quietly, she wasn't one to show this side in front of others, but she was unable to contain it at the sight of the person that had done so much for her.

"You don't have to." Takeshi told her embarrassed.

The rest of the guild could only look on even more confused, this was turning out to be a strange day.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I need to interrupt." Makarov said sadly, knowing how much Erza wanted to meet Takeshi again. "You can talk later in private but first I need to see both you and Natsu in action."

"How do you intend to do that?" Takeshi asked as Erza let him go and began to regain her composure. She couldn't believe that she lost control like that and swore to work on her restraints in public.

Makarov grinned, "Simple, we will have Natsu here fight Gray since they both get along so well."

Natsu grinned, "Awesome, I get to beat up that pervert."

"You wish, you droopy eyed bastard." Gray growled.

"Who do I fight?" Takeshi asked in excitement, his Saiyan blood began pumping and instinctively unwrapped his tail from his waist as it wagged enthusiastically.

"You're a Saiyan!?" The Guild shouted when they saw his tail.

"I thought they were all wiped out somehow." Macao said in confusion.

"They were." Takeshi informed them all, "But there are a few that survived."

"Laxus, you will test Takeshi's power." Makarov told his grandson.

Laxus nodded, "No problem gramps." He was a very tall and muscular blond man with orange eyes; with spiky blond hair and he had a distinctive lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye. He wore large headphones so he could listen to his Sound pod and he wore green pants, a long sleeved black undershirt and a greenish/brownish t-shirt.

"To the backyard!" Makarov shouted in excitement.

**Like it Review it. Don't like it then don't read it.**

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but it was, mainly just a brief introductory chapter to Fairy Tail, the next chapter will be longer and it will have some fighting.**

**The next chapter will have Takeshi vs. Laxus and Natsu vs. Gray and some more Takeshi/Erza interaction.**

**Laxus only had one line and perhaps he seemed out of character for accepting so easily, but I reckon he didn't start 'rebelling' until he was an S-Class.**

**Now I need all who read to vote their opinion on the following questions, so far I have written this whole story in a summary format up to Tenrou Island but I need these questions answered before I can progress.**

**First: Who do you want as Takeshi's main rival?**

**Laxus**

**Mystogun**

**Elfman**

**Mirajane**

**Erza**

**Second: Should Takeshi be frozen in time along with the others for 7 years?**

**Yes**

**No**

**Pairings: Takeshi/Erza is set along with Gajeel/Levy because I can't see him with anyone but her, there will be no changing my mind but Takeshi can hook up with someone else by popular vote. I'll place this poll on my profile.**

**Takeshi/Erza/Lucy, Natsu/Lisanna, Gray/Juvia.**

**Takeshi/Erza, Natsu/Lucy, Gray/Juvia.**

**Takeshi/Erza/Mira, Gray/Ultear, Natsu/Lucy/Lisanna.**

**Takeshi/Erza, Gray/Ultear/Juvia, Natsu/Lucy.**

**You can recommend other pairings if you wish.**

**Answering the Readers:**

**Comment:** Goku in Namek, even before super Saiyan and without the Kaio-Ken, could have probably kicked the ass of any mage in Fairy Tail.

**Reply:** Yeah no doubt he could. But Takeshi will never reach that level, as the Super Saiyan transformation will not give him a major boost like it would in the DBZ universe. I'll release some power levels in the future so it shows just where he stands against everybody.

**C:** Plus level 2 is the most badass & intimidating form to me especially teen Gohan.

**R:** Yes SS2 is the best transformation in my mind, but that form would be too powerful as I don't intend to make him a lot stronger than everyone else.


	4. AUTHOR NOTE - PLEASE READ!

Sorry that this isn't a chapter, but recently I have begun writing a Naruto/Fairy Tail Crossover and then I thought... Why do two separate stories when I can combine them into one. So I am considering making this story into a Naruto/Dragon Ball Z/Fairy Tail Crossover.

However that would mean I will have to make some changes to this story but if most would rather have this as strictly DBZ/FT then I will just postpone on writing my Naruto/FT.

Here is a summary of what the Naruto/DBZ/FT would be;

'Naruto sacrifices himself to defeat Madara and the Rikudou Sennin sends him to the Fairy Tail universe for a second chance at life and this time he doesn't have to worry about a demon in his gut. Upon arrival, Naruto is startled to discover that he was 10 years old again and his chakra has been replaced with Magic. Having to learn new skills, Naruto joins Fairy Tail and discovers what it means to have a real family.

In another Universe, 11 years old Gohan has successfully been able to destroy Androids 17 & 18, thanks to information from Bulma about Gero's lab. He was able to find blue prints for their design and in the process discovered, Cell's chamber which he destroyed. However it wasn't long after completing the remote, that Bulma and Trunks along with the Ox-King and Chi-Chi were killed. After getting the remote, Gohan destroyed the Androids. Completely alone, Gohan attempts to build a ship to get him to Namek unfortunately, he accidently activated one of Bulma's old prototype machines and he was sucked into the FT Universe. He discovers that his Ki has been altered and discovers that despite still being able to become Super Saiyan, his new magic didn't have the same destructive power. After a year of horror, Gohan must adapt to the more peaceful world and search for a way home so he can bring back his friends or will he open his heart and embrace this new world?

Above the Earth, Kibito questioned the Supreme Kai as to why he sent Gohan to that Universe and the Kai just tells him that he is needed there.'

**Why Gohan and Naruto: **

At the beginning of Naruto Manga, Naruto is alone and friendless and has a tough life, but by the end of it, even though he sacrificed his life, he has made many bonds and created Peace in the world. With his death, the world he left behind is a much happier world and now he gets the chance to have a life where he doesn't have to worry about Kurama in his stomach despite becoming friends with the Fox.

On the other hand, Gohan is raised in a loving yet strict life and forms many bonds with his dad's friends. However through his journey, he never got a friend his own age, the closest being Piccolo whom was technically 4 years older than the half Saiyan. Yet before Gohan is sent to Fairy Tail, his life had become the complete opposite of Naruto's. His world was full of fear and destruction, and all of those he had loved were now dead and so the boy had shrugged off his human nature and became a Saiyan Warrior.

**Pairings:** Natsu X Lucy, Gohan X Erza, Naruto X Mira, Gajeel X Levy, Lisanna X (Can't say, too much of a spoiler.), Elfman X Evergreen, Cana X ? (Can't say, too much of a spoiler.)

So please review and tell me whether you want me to write this story up, or continue writing the DBZ/FT with Takeshi. Or you can just go to my profile and vote using the poll.


End file.
